onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 970
カイドウ | rname = Oden Bāsasu Kaidō | ename = Oden vs. Kaido }} Chapter 970 is titled "Oden vs. Kaido". Cover Page "Gang" Bege's Oh My Family Vol. 19: "Bege and Vito are immobilized" Bege and Vito are attacked by the infected citizens of Dressrosa. Short Summary Kozuki Oden and the Nine Red Scabbards fought a ferocious battle against Kaido and his crew in the Udon region. The battle ended with the defeat of Oden and his allies. Oden and the Scabbards were then imprisoned in the Flower Capital and sentenced to execution. Long Summary As Kozuki Oden and the Nine Red Scabbards march on Kaido, Shimotsuki Yasuie is shown to be hastily on the move as well. Oden and the scabbards are shocked to discover Kaido waiting on them and fully prepared for battle, as he was planning on attacking Kaido as he got drunk on Onigashima Island. Kaido reveals that he has a spy in Oden castle, and with his new mansion having just been built, he did not want it used as a battleground. As Oden removes his robe and prepares for battle, he realizes that Kaido and Orochi have been feeding him all lies for the past five years. Kaido confirms this, revealing that due to having lower numbers back then, he sensed they would have been at a disadvantage after Oden's return had he teamed up with Hyogoro and the nation's samurai. He further chastizes Oden for choosing the peaceful option to save lives, remarking that Roger and Whitebeard also had soft spots for civilians despite their fearsome repuations as pirates. Kaido finishes by mocking Oden for his dancing - claiming that he has none of the dignity of his predecessors, to which Oden retorts that he stands by his decision. Oden effortlessly charges through the first wave of Kaido's forces, with the rest of the scabbards backing him up into battle. The opposing forces are taken aback by how strong samurai actually are, but nonetheless feel confident in their superior numbers. As the battle begins in earnest, Yasuie arrives at Oden castle and reveals that Oden has sent him a message that his family would be in danger. He warns Toki that they need to be prepared for the worst, as if Oden loses this battle, then the entire country is lost as well. On the battlefield, a Beast Pirate takes aim at Oden with his rifle but is struck down with a kunai knife from an unknown assailant. Spotting someone moving through the trees above, Oden asks who did it, to which Shinobu reveals herself. She asks to join him in battle, and Oden recognizes her from her youth in serving his father as Shogun. She states that she stayed at the castle hoping to eventually serve the Kozuki Clan and Oden once again, but the Oniwabanshu eventually switched their allegiance over to Orochi. She is saddened when Oden doesn't blame her for losing faith in a "fool of a lord", but nonetheless reaffirms her desire to help the scabbards in battle. With Shinobu joining the fight, it became eleven samurai against one thousand pirates. Despite this, the battle lasted much longer than expected, as Oden proved stronger than the enemy could have ever fathomed. Kaido unleashes a massive fire blast, but Oden recovers from this and manages to slice his neck with "Oden Two-Sword Style: Paraside Totsuka". The blow sends Kaido crashing to the ground, much to the disbelief of his subordinates. As Oden moves in for the finishing blow, he suddenly hears Momonosuke call out to him, which distracts him as he looks over to see his son being held captive by a Beast Pirate. Taking advantage of the opening, Kaido reverts to his human form and smashes Oden across the face with his mace, incapacitating him. "Momonosuke" reveals himself to actually be Kurozumi Higurashi using her Mane Mane abilities, and the distraction leads to Ashura Doji being stabbed in the back as the rest of the scabbards are overwhelmed. The fighting was so intense that it caused wildfires in Udon's forests that did not subside until it rained five days later. Oden and the nine scabbards were ultimately imprisoned in the Flower Capital, Shinobu having been released after Oden claimed to have no connection to her. She is pensive as she walks though the streets of the capital, listening to the cold reactions of the townspeople to Oden's defeat. She stops as the sentence for Oden and his retainers is officially announced. Momonosuke and Hiyori inquire about their father's return, and Toki doesn't give a direct answer. Tsuru is scene musing over an origami crane, while Yasuie sits in the rain on the steps of his home. It is announced that in three days time, Oden and his nine retainers will be boiled to death in the public square of the capital. Quick References Chapter Notes *On their way to Onigashima, Oden and his men were confronted by Kaido and the Beasts Pirates in the Udon region, and a battle between the two groups started. **It is revealed that Oden chose to dance naked in the Flower Capital for the past five years to prevent any harm to the people of Wano Country. **During the battle, Shinobu joined Oden's side. ***It is revealed that Shinobu served with Fukurokuju back in Kozuki Sukiyaki's Oniwabanshu. **It is shown that Raizo received his crescent moon scar from King. **Oden injuring Kaido with his swords is shown. **Higurashi transformed into Momonosuke to distract Oden, causing him to be struck down by Kaido. **The outcome of the battle was that Oden and the Nine Red Scabbards were defeated. **Yasuie guarded Oden's family while Oden was away. *Oden and the Scabbards were imprisoned while Shinobu walked away free thanks to Oden claiming that she was not his ally. *Oden and the Scabbards were scheduled to be publicly executed in three days by being boiled to death. Characters Arc Navigation